THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED THE BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE SUMMARY ABSTRACT Project Summary/Abstract The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) provides Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) programs with access to statistical expertise. The Biostatistics Shared Resource has been a SCC resource from its inception and a stand alone resource since 2000. Biostatistics is an essential scientific component of high quality cancer research, particularly in the conduct of clinical research. Advances in biotechnologies and computing hardware/software have increased the need for the sophisticated statistical methodologies provided by the BSR. Areas of faculty statistical expertise and research include design and statistical methods for randomized trials, longitudinal data analysis and study design, including methods in clinical research and epidemiology, statistical methods for high dimensional genomic and imaging data, and risk prediction/risk stratification development and validation. Statisticians from the BSR are integrally involved in the SCC clinical research programs. They function as scientific collaborators in clinical trial and research design, advise on and participate in statistical study management, perform statistical oversight, and conduct data analyses. Together with the SCC Clinical Trials Office and in collaboration with the Center for Biomedical Informatics (CBMI), they help to plan the management of statistical research and assist in monitoring data collection. The BSR faculty members play an essential role on the PRMS committees overseeing clinical research and the Quality Assurance and Safety Monitoring Committee (QASMC), providing a statistical review of all new protocols and assuring the proper statistical conduct of all active protocols. The BSR faculty members continue to be active collaborators on numerous NCI-funded projects throughout SCC and participate in regularly scheduled Program meetings. The BSR has contributed significantly to the high quality and research productivity of SCC programs. Over 300 peer reviewed SCC publications involving BSR members as authors appeared during the project period 2009 - 2013 illustrating the wide range of research topics and methodologies addressed in the BSR and highlighting areas of growth in support of clinical research.